CANADA!
by AyameWolf13
Summary: It was a usual meeting for Canada. Would he ever be noticed? ...BAM! After today everyone will remember him, especially with the unusual help he receives. Contains: 2p!Nyo!Snapped!Canadas, bad language, and a lot of revenge. Now a Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Fic contains bad language, violence, a lot of Canadian goodness, and revenge.  
**

**Please enjoy.**

The World Meeting was noisy and disoriented…Like always… America was pulling his hero shenanigans. England and France were at each others throats. Russia was intimidating half the room while Germany was between trying to take control of the meeting and trying to get a clingy Italy to stop complaining that he is hungry.

Utter chaos at its finest. And, like always, Canada watched from the side lines. He side and held his bear to him. Today he hoped he would get his chance to speak, but it failed once again courtesy of his idiotic southern neighbor. He was always invisible. Hell, even Prussia, his friend and his crush, didn't notice him. It hurt him.

He placed his head into his bear's fur and sighed. It had been only an hour and a half since this meeting began and it still had four and a half hours to go. They'd be lucky if they can get a break. Canada sighed again. Can't anything change this current situation?

**BAM!**

Everyone jumped and turned to the door of the meeting room. A blonde male with a hockey stick that had barbed wire wrapped around it stood there. His eyes were covered by dark aviator sunglasses and a majority of his hair was pulled into a low ponytail; the rest framing his face. He wore a red Mountie jacket and pants, and gloves. In his mouth was a cigarette.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Germany, pissed that someone stormed into the meeting.

Canada stared at the stranger. Suddenly, the stranger locked his hidden gaze in his direction. "Okay, fuckers, things are going to change, right here, right now!"

"Huh?"

A sinister chuckle came from behind the stranger. Out stepped another blonde covered in blood stains and was wearing a red sweat shirt and ripped jeans. Canada gasped. This person looked exactly like him…only much scarier. He held a bloodied knife in his hand.

"Oh yes, things will change…" the second stranger licked at the blood on the knife, shivering in delight at the copper taste.

The stranger with the hockey stick walked over to Canada and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled him up, making him stand and noticed by everyone else. The stranger looked him over before looking at the other nations.

"This little fucker right here is Canada. CANADA is a motherfucking awesome nation yet you don't notice him. You asswipes are too fucking arrogant and crazy to notice this guy. Well, today is going to change all that." He whipped off his sunglasses; a dangerous violet glare unmasked. Canada gasped when he realized this guy looked like him too.

"S-sorry I couldn't stop them." Everyone looked at the door to see a beautiful blonde girl standing at the door next to the other stranger, out of breath. He lightly curled hair was in two low pigtails and had on a white beret. She wore a white blouse and her red skirt was a little short but was covered by her sweater. Round glasses delicately framed her face and brought out her violet eyes. "I couldn't get here fast enough."

"Nice of you to join us, Madeline," said the blood stained stranger.

"Who are you people and why do you want Canadia?" asked America.

"IT'S CANADA!" shouted the three strangers and Canada himself.

The one who held Canada looked at everyone, pointing out his hockey stick. "You bitches will keep quiet while I explain." As soon as he was sure that everyone was quiet he began. "You see, I am Canada. He is also Canada, and so is Madeline over there. We all are Canada. However, we are different forms of Canada. I am his badass side. You can address me as Matt. Don't fuck with me. Crazy over there is his snapped side, which by the way is slowly rising so you better cut the crap before he takes over. You do not, I repeat, do not want that to fucking happen. Call him Mattie." He then pointed to the girl. "And the chick is Madeline, his female self. Just like him, only with boobs and a vagina."

"E-eh… that's embarrassing, hoser," squeaked Madeline, blushing.

Canada looked at the other versions of himself. He was at a loss of words. Suddenly, the version of himself holding him shook him so he'd look at him.

"It's time you fucking man up. Do you want to be walked all over? I have half a mind to kill you but I won't since I am being nice today." Matt placed his stick behind him before facing Canada to the world. "He has been he forever and yet you assholes don't notice him half the time or not at all. Hell you acknowledge that wannabe nation more than him. Well you will change that and now. Notice the fucker more and I won't kill you all."

"Now wait just a min…" England never got to finish his sentence when Mattie came up behind him and held him at knife point.

"Hehe, stop while you are ahead. You don't have the floor right now. It is Canada's turn. Now shut up or my knife will have a new home, right up your ass."

"Easy Mattie," said Matt.

"We should calm down," said Madeline, trying to calm everyone.

"Shut it," said the other two.

Canada gulped. "W-what d-do you want me to do?"

Matt chuckled and let go of him. "Speak up, fucker. Show them that you are Canada and that we mean business. Let them know what you want and what you fucking have. Do it, bitch." He slapped on the back, smirking. "Let them have it."

Canada looked around the room. His eyes first landed on America. He then glared at the southern look-a-like and he walked up to the American. "You have caused me so many problems since the day we met. I have also stood by you during the best and worst times, yet when I need you I am passed up."

"Hey I am sorry."

"Shut the hell up and let me finish!" Canada never really yelled before…but right now it felt so good. "I am sick of constantly being mistaken for you and getting into trouble because of you! Fuck you and your fucking burger brained ideas!" He pushed the American so he fell back against his seat and onto the floor, whacking his head.

Canada then moved on to the person next to him. England gulped but tried to stand strong.

"Now l-lad, this isn't you…"

"How the fuck do you know? You don't know me! You never did!" He punched England in the face. "That's for mixing me up for America!" He then punched him in the stomach. "That's for being a stuffy jerk! I can't believe I looked up to you!" He then kicked the British nation in the balls, making him double over onto the floor in pain. "And that was because I always wanted to do that to you since day one!"

"Go Canada!" cheered Mattie. "Make them bleed."

France shook with fear as his former ward came his way. The younger nation glared at him. "You… You were supposed to be there for me… but that didn't happen, huh?" He gripped the jacket of the other nation and pulled them so they were face to face. "And to think I called you Papa…" He spat in the French males face before pushing him away.

Madeline shook her head. "You finally can let it out."

Canada looked around the room of nations. "You all have been warned. Canada will not be overlooked anymore. I will be involved in matters and I will have some input. Ignore me, and I will make sure that you will be punished."

"That's my nation," said Matt, clapping. "Fucking let them have it."

Canada looked at his other selves with a smirk. "Let's blow this place and paint this town red and white."

"Fuck ya!"

"Oh, red, hehe."

"Oh maple…"

As Canada made his way towards the door he stopped short. He turned and spotted a certain former nation. He stared at him for a moment before turning and walking over to Prussia, who was frozen with shock and fear.

Canada looked him over before pointing at him. "Before I go… You… Fuck you, and fuck your teasing!"

"W-what do you mean?" Prussia now added confusion to his actions.

"Shut up!" Canada then pulled him and slammed his lips upon the other. He bit and licked, having a hot and heavy makeout session with the shocked man. When Canada pulled away he smirked at the flushed Prussian. "I think I made myself clear." He dropped the shocked nation and walked to his other selves.

"Way to go," said Matt.

Madeline and Mattie joined the other two at the door. Canada looked back at the shocked nations and smirked, flipping them all off. "Screw you guys. See you at the next meeting."

With that, the four Canada's left the room. The other nations didn't move. Once they were sure the Canadian's were gone, Germany cleared his throat. "Please p-put into our notes t-to remember Canada at following meetings…"

"Agreed!" cried out the room.

France sat with America and England as they nursed their wounds. "I didn't know our Canada held so much anger…"

"Oh yeah…" America gasped as he placed an ice pack on his head.

England cried out as France iced his pants. "Bloody hell!"

Spain and Austria were checking on Prussia, who hadn't moved since his makeout session with the Canadian. "Maybe he's broken."

"Oh you can't break Prussia," said Austria as he checked Prussia's pulse.

Prussia finally snapped out of his gaze and looked at Austria and Spain. "You…You guys…"

"What is it amigo?" Spain knelt in front of him.

Austria placed his wrist down. "Keep talking Prussia. It will help."

"…I think I am in love…" Prussia stared dreamily at the doors of the room as if waiting for Canada to return.

Suddenly there were the sounds of motors outside the meeting room. Everyone ran to the window and looked outside. The Canadas were out there revving up motorcycles before zooming off, hooting and hollering as they rode away.

Prussia clawed at one of the windows. "Oh…Canada."


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally I wasn't going to make a two-shot... But I had many requests so what the hell.**  
**Here is Part 2.**

**We got some Prussian Goodness here.  
**

Canada, Matt, Mattie, and Madeline were sitting in an abandoned warehouse. It had been hours since Canada ditched the world meeting to be with his other selves. They had rode on motorcycles and drove around for hours, wild and free. It was amazing and it felt like they could rule the world.

Right now, as they sat within the old warehouse, the four Canadas were enjoying their company to the fullest. They had picked up a ton of munchies and were passing joints between them.

Matt sighed as he blew the smoke into the air. "This is so fucking good."

Canada nodded as he stole the drug from his other self. "You said it. So glad I ditched." He took a drag.

"Hehehe this is some pretty good stuff," said Mattie, passing his blunt to a giggly Madeline.

The female Canadian placed her bag of maple candy down and gladly accepted the drug. After she inhaled she held in her breath for a few moments before blowing out the smoke in a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" asked Matt.

"I don't know. Heeeheee, I can't stop!" She leaned back onto the floor and started rolling around.

Canada and Matt shook their heads as Mattie poked the laughing girl. "We lost her," confirmed the shaded Canadian.

Canada nodded. "And she was the good one too."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a car pull up. Madeline immediately stopped laughing and sat up. The four looked around, now on alert, despite the marijuana in their system.

"Oh Canada, come out to play," said a creepy voice. The accent was so familiar, but none of them could figure it out for they were all high.

"The fuck?" Matt held his hockey stick as Mattie prepared his knife. Madeline and Canada stood behind them.

**POW! POW! POW!**

The door knob of the warehouse's main door was blown off, causing the door to swing open. Four shadowed figures stood there, the light behind them blinding.

Matt, since he had sunglasses, wasn't affected by the light. He glared at the figures. "The fuck do you shits want?"

"Kesesesesese we want to have some fun."

Canada gasped and moved out from behind his other self to see the intruders. He gasped again when he saw Prussia at the door. "P-Prussia?"

The Prussian's eyes fell on the speakers form and smirked. "Hey there," he purred. "I've been looking for you all day."

Mattie glared. "Who the hell is with you?" Madeline peeked out from behind Mattie.

Another one of the figures saw the girl and got excited. "Birdie!" squealed the high voice as the figure ran for the girl. Madeline was whisked up into a pair of arms and spun around.

"G-Gillian? S-stop it!"

The other Canadas got a look at this 'Gillian' person. She was a Prussia look-a-like, only more feminine looking and very long hair. That could only mean one thing.

"Are you shitting me?!" Matt pointed his hockey stick at one of the figures. "Asshole you best get back home right now!"

Another figure stepped forward. His semi long hair was pulled into a small ponytail and he had blue eyes. He had scars here and there on whatever skin was exposed and a big one on his face. He looked over the one who pointed him out.

"I would, but I will try to kill myself from the boredom again."

"Gil you are being a little bastard again." Matt stalked up to him, taking the other's chin into his hand. "What am I to do with you?"

Gil smirked at him. "How about you make me bleed?"

"Ooh, who's gonna bleed?" Another figure came forward. He looked just like Prussia but had blood spatter all over him, his hair was wilder, and he had a gun in his hand.

Mattie smirked at the other Prussia and ran at him. Both the gun and knife clashed against each other as the two stared at each other. Suddenly, Mattie reached for the other's neck and gripped it, choking the other.

"You know you are not supposed to play with your gun, Gilbert?"

Gilbert licked at Mattie's knife. "I can play with you if you want," he suggested. He grabbed his Canadian and rushed away with him towards an abandoned office room.

Canada stared at all the other Prussia's in wonder. It seemed his other selves were seeing these duplicates of his crush. Did that mean that he and Prussia are to be the same?

His answer was Madeline and Gillian pushing the unknowing Canadian towards the main Prussia. He fell into the other nation's arms and against his chest.

"Well, I can get used to you falling for me." Prussia made the younger nation look up at him. "Now, if I remember correctly, you had a problem with me 'teasing' you?" He bent forward and whispered into Canada's ear. "Well, you've seen nothing yet…" He brushed against Canada's curl, emphasizing his point.

"Eh…" Canada turned a deep shade of red as chills went up and down his spine.

"Awe look he's blushing," snickered Gillian.

"Ooh, he touched the fucking curl." Matt looked to Gil with a knowing look. "We all know what that does."

The next thing Prussia knew he was thrown against the nearest wall. He was shocked when he saw his Canada holding him there, a lustful stare upon him. It was quite the turn on.

Canada licked the Prussian's cheek and towards the shell of his ear. He growled lightly as he chewed softly on the flesh. "Is that a promise?" he grounded out in a harsh whisper.

His answer was Prussia flipping them so he had Canada pinned to the wall. The older nation smirked and claimed the other's lips in a hard and sensual kiss. Both nations battled for dominance but Prussia won that when he tugged the curl again.

Madeline blushed at the sight of the two nations getting hot a heavy in their makeout session. She gripped Gillian's hand. "Uh… I-I think we should go h-home now."

"Oh, so you want to do that too?" Gillian asked, winking at her lover. She threw the girl over her shoulder and skipped off. "I will claim you once again in the name of awesome!" she sang as she skipped out of the warehouse with Madeline, who was silently screaming.

Gil looked to Matt before biting at the other male's shoulder. "Kill me?" he asked, eyes shining with want.

Matt smirked and grabbed his hockey stick. "You are going to get it, you bitch." He smacked the other's ass before ushering him towards the door. Before leaving he looked back at his other self. "I better not hear things go back to the way they were…or I _WILL_ kill you." With that, he disappeared with Gil.

The Canadian nation pulled away from his crush, making the other pout. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" he asked, making his point by gently grinding against the Prussian.

The pout suddenly became the biggest smile; bigger than a child's on Christmas morning and winning the lottery together. Prussia picked up Canada in a bridal-like fashion and kissed him once again. "Fucking awesome!" he cheered as he bolted from the warehouse with his new lover in his arms.

An hour later Mattie pushed the door of the office room opened and looked around. He was shirtless and had many scratches, bite marks, and blood in some areas and around his mouth. Gilbert came out next to him, looking exactly like his lover.

They looked around, confused. "Where did everybody go?"


End file.
